


Suffer

by rarl



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: BDSM kinda, Blowjobs, Light Bondage, Lots of Crying, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Spanking, Walkers (Walking Dead), i'm a bad person, poor carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarl/pseuds/rarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Pete's death all Ron wanted was for Rick to suffer. Even though Pete was an abusive porch dick, Ron still loved him and had hope that he would get better. Rick destroyed that opportunity and Ron could never forgive him. Ron knew the perfect way to make Rick suffer the way he made him... Kill his only son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ron needed an excuse to get Carl alone. Somewhere where no one would hear him scream and beg for help. 

Rick and Carl had been teaching Ron to shoot, because well, before then he didn't know anything about a gun. He was a fast learner, and once he was confident with his gun skills he devised the perfect plan.

"Hey, Carl," Ron said, walking over to the brunette boy who was holding baby Judith. 

"What's up?" Carl asked, bouncing Judith on his thigh.

Ron glanced at Judith, remembering she might be a problem. Rick would still have her, that was an issue, but there was no way Ron could kill a baby.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into the woods later today, for shooting practice?" He asked, leaning against the railing.

"Sure. I'll see if my dad can come along and—" Carl was cut off by Ron almost immediately.

"No." Ron said sternly, realizing how suspicious that must've sounded. "I want it to be just us. You know? If... If that's not a problem."

"Alright." Carl said, cautiously watching Ron. "Give me a few minutes. I've got to find Judith a babysitter."

Ron nodded. He was worrying that he might have given away his plan and that maybe Carl was going to tell Rick that they were leaving.

Ron followed Carl as he went to Jessie who was working on the owl sculpture with Sam. Ron hadn't been interested in working on it since Pete died.

"Hey, can you watch Judith?" He asked.

"Sure." Jessie smiled, looking at Carl then at Ron. "Where you two going?"

"We just wanna take a break from baby duty. That's all." Ron lied before Carl could even speak.

Carl stared at Ron, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm getting a little tired of having her throw up on me." He laughed. "We'll be back soon, though. Don't worry."

"It's no trouble at all." Jessie replied. "Have fun, boys."

"Yeah." Ron said as the two boys left the garage.

"Why did you lie to your mom?" Carl asked.

"I don't want her to worry about me." Ron wasn't exactly lying, just not completely telling the truth. "She has enough to worry about."

As Carl headed towards the gate Ron grabbed Carl's wrist and stopped him.

"What?" Carl asked, turning towards him.

"Let's climb the wall." Ron suggested, not releasing Carl's wrist.

Carl was hesitant. "Why? You never wanted to do that before."

Ron released Carl's wrist and walked the opposite direction towards the wall. "Yeah, well things change."

Carl was suspicious to why Ron was acting like this and he knew he was going to have to be cautious. 

\--

They climbed the wall and Carl began to look around for some walkers for target practice.

"Let's go deeper into the woods. I don't want my mom to hear the gunshots and worry." Ron said.

"Right." Carl said, following Ron deeper into the woods.

Ron was beginning to get excited as Carl was walking right into his trap. Shooting Carl would be quick and easy, but Ron wasn't sure if he wanted that. He wanted to watch Carl die a slow, painful death. Maybe he would take his knife and slice Carl's beautiful, creamy flesh until he took his last breath in a puddle of his own blood.

Or maybe... Ron would do something even more unspeakable. Ron always thought Carl was somewhat attractive, and ever since Enid left Ron wasn't able to get the sexual pleasure he craved for. Maybe he would tie Carl down and make him his bitch for an hour or so before the walkers finished him off. Thinking about this gave Ron a slight erection and he yearned to slam Carl against a tree and press his lips against Carl's neck. Maybe take a bite.

"Ron," Carl said quietly, snapping him out of his sexual daze. "Over there, a walker."

Ron stopped and stared at it. 

"Get a little closer." Carl instructed. "I'll be right behind you for backup."

"You can stay back here." Ron said, cocking his gun. "I don't want you to get in my way."

Carl rolled his eyes as Ron walked quietly over to the walker and raised his gun. He never actually shot walkers before, only cans and old picture frames. 

His hands were shaking, and he suddenly felt his heart drop as two other walkers came up from the side. The first walker turned around, too, and three walkers were practically on top of Ron. 

He screamed and shot aimlessly as he fell on his ass, missing the first walker entirely. He shot again and grazed the shoulder of one, but not enough damage to do anything. 

"Shit!" Carl exclaimed, quickly shooting one of the walkers before it could take a bite out of Ron. 

One of the walkers was at Ron's feet, trying to take a bite out of his leg. Ron was screaming and kicking as he tried to steady his gun to shoot it while another walker was towering over him.

Carl shot the walker at Ron's feet and once it was dead Ron steadied his gun and shot the walker over him. It's blood splattered on him and fell right on top of him. Ron was in shock, panting, when Carl kneeled beside him and pushed the walker off.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked, kneeling beside Ron and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I... I could've killed them, you know." Ron said angrily, shrugging Carl off.

Carl didn't say anything. He stood up and extended his arm for Ron to take hold of while Ron glared at him.

Carl sighed and took his hand away, but Ron grabbed it.

"Carl, I'm sorry." Ron said, squeezing Carl's hand as Carl helped him up. "Thank you for saving me."

Carl nodded. "It's not your fault, those walkers came out of nowhere and—"

Before Carl could finish talking, Ron slammed Carl against a tree and kissed Carl passionately. Carl broke the kiss and stared at Ron, confused.

"We... We should go back." He said quietly.

"Carl, I'm sorry." Ron replied. "I just... couldn't help myself. You're beautiful, you know that?"

Carl wasn't sure how to reply. His heart was racing and he was feeling uneasy, like he was going to pass out.

"Let's just go back. Okay?" He forced a smile to try to let Ron know he wasn't mad at him.

Ron just stared at Carl. They couldn't go back, not yet. Ron's goal was still not accomplished and there was no way Ron was letting Carl get away.

"You're right. Let's go." Ron lied, wiping his mouth.

Carl nodded slowly before turning around to head home, when Ron cocked his gun and aimed it at the back of Carl's head.

"But first, drop your gun." Ron ordered.

Carl froze, then turned around to face Ron.

"Carl, drop the gun or I will shoot." Ron repeated.

Carl stared at Ron cautiously. "Ron, you don't need to do this—"

"Just shut up." Ron growled. "Put the gun down. You have five seconds."

"Whether or not I put the gun down you're gonna shoot me, aren't you?" Carl asked, not taking his eyes off Ron.

"Four." Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's why you brought me out here, isn't it?" Carl's lip quivered. "To kill me?"

"Three." Ron completely ignored Carl's statement, and put his finger on the trigger. "Two."

"Please." Carl begged, reaching for the gun on his waist. "You don't have to do this." 

"Yes I do." Ron replied, watching Carl carefully. "Now toss the gun in front of you."

Carl slowly held the gun up for Ron to see, then, he shot at Ron's head, missing on purpose, and running off into the woods as fast as he could. 

Although the bullet was only meant to distract Ron, he didn't realize and he ducked before he saw Carl sprint away.

"Shit." Ron hissed to himself. "Carl!" He shouted, running after him.

Carl ran as fast as he could, trying to remember what direction they came from so he could get safely back home. He knew Ron was coming for him, he could hear him shouting after him. 

Carl ran faster, praying Ron wouldn't catch him, before he tripped and fell down a small hill, slicing a part of his hip open on a sharp branch. 

"Carl!" Ron yelled, his voice was getting louder meaning he was much closer.

Carl quickly got up and held his side in pain, biting his lip to prevent himself from yelling in pain. 

"Carl, stop running!" Ron shouted, stopping once he saw the branch with blood on it. A small grin spread across his face and he chuckled slightly. He walked slowly and looked around for any other sign of Carl. "Come on out, Carl. I know you're here." 

Carl held his breath and gripped his gun tightly in his hands. He closed his eyes and waited for Ron to either shoot him or pass him.

"If you come out now, I'll make it quick." Ron teased, scanning the woods around him. He saw a piece of clothing and slight movement by a tree, making him smirk. "Alright, I guess you're not here then." He walked quietly closer to the figure, ready to shoot Carl, when it turned and revealed to be a walker. 

Ron jumped and fell back onto his ass like before, the walker growling and coming at him. 

Carl, who was hiding behind a different tree, saw the opportunity and took it. He sprinted away and Ron saw him, anger rising in him again.

Ron steadied his gun and shot the walker before getting up and sprinting after the slightly injured Carl.

Carl looked back and saw Ron right on his tail. He was unsure why Ron didn't just shoot him, but he was probably low on bullets and didn't want to risk missing.

Shockingly, Carl saw the water tower that belonged to Alexandria in the distance through the trees. They were getting closer to the walls.

Carl was about to scream so maybe someone inside the walls would hear, when Ron pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. He dropped his gun and landed on his stomach, Ron sat on his back.

He cried out as Ron twisted one of his arms behind his back and pressed the gun against his head.

"You've fucked up, Carl." Ron stated, pressing his finger on the trigger. "Be quiet."

Carl saw his gun a few feet away from them. If he could somehow get Ron off him he could get to the gun and save himself. But only if Ron didn't shoot him first.

"Don't make a fucking sound, you hear me?" Ron ordered, putting his finger on the trigger. "You know something? You're a real dumbass. Did you really think you were somehow going to be able to escape me?"

Carl ignored everything Ron said and carefully positioned his one free hand, not taking his eyes off his gun.

"You ran far. We're almost home. To my home, that is." Ron chuckled slightly, "You won't be going back there."

Carl took a deep breath as he developed a plan on how he was going to get to the gun.

"I'm going to need some kind of... Story. You know, to tell your dad." Ron stated. "He's the reason I'm going to have to kill you. Can you tell?"

Carl looked up at Ron as best as he could from how the side of his face was pressed in the dirt. "I can tell." Was all he said before he pulled himself to the side, causing Ron to fall off him. He got up quickly and ran for the gun. 

Ron saw this and aimed the gun at Carl, pulling the trigger before he could get to the gun.

Carl fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Ron shot his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback so far! This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it doesn't go so great lmao. I hope y'all like this chapter. Feel free to comment anything I need to improve on or what you would like to see. Bless your souls xoxo

From inside the walls Rick heard the gunshot and Carl's faint scream. He froze in his tracks and looked in the direction the shot came from.

"Did you hear that?" Rick asked Carol, running over to her since she was the nearest person.

"The gunshot?" Carol asked, surprised by how panicked he was. 

"No," he said, staring off at the wall. "The scream."

She stared at him, confused. "What scream?"

"It sounded like... Like Carl screamed. Right after the gunshot." He stated.

"Rick, Carl was with Judith an hour ago. Maybe you heard an animal." She replied.

"No... I was just at the house, he isn't there." He stated "Carl!" He yelled, running towards Jessie's house. 

"Rick!" Carol yelled after him, following him there.

Jessie was feeding Judith some sort of mashed vegetable mix when Rick knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw him, but her smile quickly turned into a confused look as Rick nervously entered her home.

"Have you seen Carl?" He asked, looking around.

"Carl?" Jessie asked. "Him and Ron were just here about an hour ago. They asked me to watch Judith."

"Did they say where they were going?" Rick asked frantically.

"No." Jessie replied. "Rick, what's this about?"

"I... I need to go outside the walls." He stated, gripping his gun. 

"What? Why? What's going on?" Jessie asked, following Rick to the door. "Carol?" She asked, looking towards her for answers.

Carol shrugged, shaking her head.

"Rick, at least give me an explanation!" Jessie yelled, tugging on his shirt.

He turned back at her and stared her directly in her eyes. "I'm not... I'm not certain but— I think Ron shot Carl."

Jessie froze, her mouth dropped open. Carol watched them quietly, not sure if she should intervene or not.

"Did you just accuse my son of SHOOTING yours?" Jessie asked, glaring at Rick.

"I, I heard a gunshot." Rick explained. "Carl and Ron are both gone and—"

"Maybe they shot a walker!" Jessie yelled, anger running through her. "Rick, my son is not a killer."

"I heard Carl scream." He stated. 

Jessie shook her head. "Maybe... He got bit."

Rick stared at Jessie in shock she would say something like that. Carol gulped.

"I'm going to find my son." Was all he responded as he stormed out of Jessie's house.

\--

Ron was dragging an injured Carl through the woods as fast as he could. He knew that someone might've heard the gunshot and he didn't want his plan to be ruined. 

He could've shot Carl in the head right then and there, but for some reason he didn't want to. Maybe he just couldn't. Maybe it was because he kissed him. 

Carl was moaning in pain as Ron dragged him by his armpits through the woods. 

"Ron... Please." Carl begged, tears forming in his eyes. "Let's just go back. I can't walk, I just... I just wanna see my dad..."

"Carl, what do you not understand about shut up?!" Ron shouted, dropping Carl on the ground. 

Carl glared at Ron. "Just shoot me already!" 

Ron laughed and kneeled beside him, taking his pale face in his hand and squeezing his cheeks. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I think you shot an artery..." Carl moaned, yanking his face away from Ron's grasp. 

Ron looked down at Carl's leg. There was a shit ton of blood and he didn't know the first thing about helping him. He didn't know why helping him came to mind, though. His whole goal was to have Carl die, but he was beginning to feel differently. At least until they heard Rick shout.

"Carl!" Rick yelled in the distance. 

Carl looked up, "Dad—!" He screamed before Ron punched him in his face.

"What did I say about shutting the fuck up?!" Ron whisper-hissed, pointing the gun at him.

"You wouldn't." Carl stated. "He'd hear the gunshot and he'd come and kill you."

Ron smirked. "You really think your daddy is gonna catch me?"

Carl was about to say something sarcastic when Rick yelled his name again, this time sounding closer. Before Carl could yell back Ron punched him in the face again. And again. And again. When Carl was unconscious he lifted him onto his back and sprinted away from Rick's voice as fast as he could carrying the poor boy.

He didn't notice how bloody his hands were till he tripped and fell, dropping Carl in front of his feet. 

There was a small herd of at least seven walkers that turned and saw them. Ron quickly hoisted Carl over his shoulder and ran in the opposite direction, but not towards the wall.

It was getting dark when Ron finally stopped to catch his breath. It was at least an hour since he heard Rick call Carl's name, so he probably gave up for the day and headed back to Alexandria.

Ron tossed Carl's limp body on the ground and lied beside him, panting. For a moment, he thought Carl had passed while he was unconscious but when he moved his face closer to the younger boys he heard Carl's faint breathing. It would be a while before Carl would wake up and they would need a place to stay until then. One that was safe. 

While he was lying beside Carl he turned on his side and began to stroke Carl's hair. Even though his face was covered in blood Ron still found him beautiful. His mind went back to the moment when he tackled him and was sitting on top of him. The things he could've done with Carl pinned like that and a gun to his head. The more Ron stared at him the more irresistible he became. He was so vulnerable, just lying there helplessly. 

Ron traced Carl's jawline with his finger and slowly moved his finger to his plump lips. His mouth was slightly open and Rom took advantage of that, sticking his finger into his warm mouth. Ron was beginning to get hard. He wanted to do unspeakable things to Carl but he wanted him to be awake for it.

Suddenly, deeper into the woods, Ron heard the rustling of leaves. A walker was headed in their direction. 

He took his gun and got up off the ground, walking quietly to the walker. When he saw it was only one he realized there was no need to waste one of the two bullets he had left, and he picked up a rock.

After he bashed the walkers skull in he noticed that not too far away was a small object, it looked like a house. 

He quickly picked up Carl and carried him towards the house which was half burnt down. The section that wasn't burnt would be a perfect place for Ron to keep Carl and have all the fun he wants with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need to start thinking about where I want to go with this (plot wise) and how I want to end this so updates may start taking a while. I will try to update as frequently as I can, longest wait will probably be a week. Forgive me xoxo

When Rick arrived back at Alexandria he was soaked in walker blood with Glenn and Daryl beside him.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Glenn yelled, grabbing Rick's arm as the residents of Alexandria stared at the angry man.

"I heard him scream. He shouted to me, you heard it too, didn't you?" Rick asked, glaring at Glenn. 

"We were going to look for him together." Glenn stated. "You can't just run off like that, Rick."

"I heard my son scream for me," Rick repeated. "He needed me and now... Now I don't know."

"Hey," Daryl said, walking closer to Rick, "We're gonna find your boy."

Rick nodded, grasping the gun. "I know. I know. I'm just... We were so close."

"We'll keep looking for him. First thing tomorrow we'll go out again." Glenn said. "But next time,"

Rick turned to him.

"Next time, we're staying together." Glenn stated.

Rick sighed and nodded slowly.

Daryl stared at Glenn and once Rick walked away he got closer to Glenn.

"Be easy on him." Daryl told Glenn. "He's just worried about the poor kid."

"I'm just worried about him." Glenn replied. "He could've gotten himself hurt."

"Rick knows what he's doin." Daryl stated.

Glenn nodded. "I know."

Rick was walking back to his house when Carol and Michonne stopped him. 

"Did you find him?" Michonne asked, rushing over to him.

Rick looked towards Carol.

"I told her." She said. "She was wondering why he didn't come to claim his candy from the bet he won."

Rick smiled slightly and shook his head, tears in his eyes. "No. We— We didn't."

Michonne stared at the ground and gasped.

"But I know— I know he's out there." He stated. "I... I heard him. He screamed for me."

Carol and Michonne looked at each other.

"I ran ahead... Left Daryl and Glenn. I know I shouldn't've, but I just... He was so close." Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "He was so close."

"It's not your fault, Rick." Carol urged. "You tried to find him."

"Tomorrow I'll go with you." Michonne said, tears in her eyes. "We're going to find him."

Rick nodded. "I— I know that... That that Jessie's son, Ron, did something to him. I know he did."

Suddenly, Jessie came towards them carrying Judith.

"You seriously still think Ron has him?" Jessie yelled. 

Rick turned towards her. "Jessie I—"

"Enough, Rick!" Jessie shouted, "Take your damn kid."

Rick took Judith from Jessie and stared at her nervously. "I'm sorry, but—"

"But nothing, Rick. Maybe your son was eaten by walkers. I don't know. It's not Ron's fault! He's missing too!" A tear fell from her cheek. "You're not the only one with a missing kid!"

Rick put his hand on Jessie's cheek.

"No." She said, brushing him off.

"Jessie, I, I'm sorry." Rick replied. "I'll find them. I'll find them both."

Jessie nodded, crying softly into her hands. "It's not Ron's fault. It's not Ron's fault." She kept whispering.

Rick, Carol, and Michonne all stared at her as she lied to herself. Rick didn't believe that Ron wasn't behind Carl's disappearance, but he didn't want to upset Jessie any further. There was no way she would believe him until he found the truth himself.

\--

When Carl woke up he was shocked to see he was inside a house. When he looked out a window he realized it was pitch black outside. His head was pounding and his leg felt numb. As he shifted he realized his hands were tied behind his back to a railing. His leg was bandaged with a torn piece of clothing, Ron must've done it a while ago because there was dried blood on it.

He looked around for Ron, who was curled up on the floor with a single sheet over him. 

Quietly, Carl pulled at his bondage, trying to free his arms. Ron tied it pretty tight and it seemed like Carl wouldn't be able to break free.

There was a small piece of broken wood by his foot. He dragged it as quietly as he could towards himself with his one good foot and tried to grab it with his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, sitting up.

Carl froze. "I... I thought you were asleep."

Ron chuckled. "I've been awake this whole time. It's hard to fall asleep in an unfamiliar scene when you've lived in one place your whole life."

Carl didn't reply.

Ron stood up and walked over to him, kicking the wood away from him. "Of course, you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Carl rolled his eyes. "Bite me."

Ron smirked. "I'm sure I will one day, Carl."

He kneeled beside the pale boy and tucked a stran of Carl's hair behind his ear.

"I told you your daddy wouldn't catch me." He grinned.

Carl looked into his eyes. "Let me go, please. We can't stay here and you know that." 

"And why not?" Ron asked. "Here, you must be thirsty." 

Ron got up and came back with a can of water. He knelt down and smiled. "There's still a bit of supplies here. I guess our people didn't think to check since half the house is burnt down."

Carl stared at the water. He was extremely thirsty.

"Oh, right." Ron said, realizing Carl's hands were still bound behind his back. "Open your mouth."

He gently tilted back Carl's head and placed the rim of the can against Carl's soft lips. 

He drank. He drank all that was in that can that didn't pour down his chin and neck in the process. Ron stared at him as he licked his lips.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" Ron asked, smirking.

Carl glared at Ron, not saying anything.

Ron put the can to the side and rested beside Carl. "Didn't think so." He sighed.

"These bondages... They're a little tight." Carl stated, looking towards Ron.

"I'm not here to make you feel comfortable." Ron stated bluntly.

"That's right," Carl began, nodding, "You're here to kill me because of something my dad did. Which he had to. Or maybe you and your mom would be dead."

"What do YOU know?" Ron hissed, grabbing Carl's face. "You think what your dad did was justified? It wasn't! He didn't have to kill my dad, he just wanted to get with my mom!"

"You know that isn't true!" Carl snapped before Ron took out his pocket knife and pressed the tip against Carl's neck. 

"Shut your whore mouth." Ron ordered.

Carl moved his head, pushing himself slightly more against the blade. A small drop of blood dripped down his neck.

"Do it." Carl hissed. "What are you waiting for? Why am I still alive, Ron?"

Ron stared at the ground before moving the blade away. "Because I want you." He stated. He looked into Carl's eyes. "I want you right here, right now."

Carl's heart started racing as Ron got closer to him. Ron's lips were inches away from his ear.

"And I'm going to take you." He whispered, licking the shell of Carl's ear.

Carl shivered and turned away. "Don't touch me."

Ron smirked. "What's the matter, Carl?" He asked, putting his fingers on Carl's face and turning his head so he would face him. "Are you scared?"

Carl stared into Ron's eyes before quickly looking away. "Don't do this, Ron—"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled, slapping Carl's cheek.

Carl stared at him in anger.

He began to laugh. "I know you liked it when I kissed you before."

Carl's face turned bright red and he shook his head. "You don't know anything."

Ron chuckled slightly. "Do you like this?" He pressed his lips against the younger boys. At first, Carl didn't kiss back, but when he did Ron got really into it and pulled Carl deeper into the kiss by yanking his hair. 

When he broke the kiss blood was dripping down Carl's chin. Ron didn't even realize he bit his bottom lip.

Carl's face was so red Ron wanted to burst out laughing. He just smiled at him before wiping away the blood with his thumb.

"See? You liked that." He smirked. "Tell me you want more."

Carl shook his head. "I just wanna go home."

Ron glared at him. "Tell me you want more."

Carl didn't reply.

"Carl!" Ron yelled, slapping him again.

"Hitting me isn't gonna make me want more!" Carl exclaimed. 

Their yelling attracted a walker who was scratching against the door outside. Ron looked towards the door then back at Carl.

"Last chance before you're really gonna regret it." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked nervously, glancing at the door.

"Tell me you want more." Ron ordered again.

"No." Carl replied. "Ron, I don't understand why you're—"

Ron completely ignored everything that came out of Carl's mouth after he said no. 

He stormed over to the door and opened it quickly, hiding behind it so all the walker saw was poor, tied up Carl.

Carl stared at Ron in shock and disbelief as he struggled to get free. The walker growled as it came towards him, hungry.

"Ron! Ron please!" Carl begged, frantically. 

The walker tripped over a block of wood and was now at Carl's feet, trying to take a bite out of his legs.

Carl was kicking at the walker as Ron watched intently. "Ron!" Carl screamed. "Please! I— I don't wanna die!" 

"Say it, Carl." Ron ordered, watching closely.

Tears formed in Carl's eyes as he muttered the words Ron oh so badly wanted him to say. "I want... I want more!"

A grin spread across Ron's face once Carl said that and he ran over to the walker, picked up the block of wood, and smashed it's skull in.

Carl looked like he was having a panic attack and Ron knelt beside him, caressing Carl's face.

"Shhh, it's okay." He cooed, stroking his hair. "All you had to do was say what I asked. Was that so hard?"

A tear dripped down Carl's face and Ron wiped it away.

"Don't cry, I wasn't gonna let it hurt you." He smiled.

"If I didn't say it, you would've. Right?" Carl snapped, tears in his eyes.

"But you said it." Ron was still smiling. "So now I can do this." He began to Palm Carl through his pants, making him flinch and close his eyes.

"Stop." Carl moaned.

Ron didn't listen. He began to kiss Carl's neck and suck at his pale skin, leaving large, red marks.

He stuck his hand down the front of Carl's pants and through his underwear and grabbed Carl's dick.

"No!" Carl shouted, jerking his hips at the sudden touch. The only hands he ever felt down there were his own.

Ron grinned. "You're getting hard." He smirked again. "So am I."

Carl watched in fear as Ron undid his belt and put it to the side. 

"I'm going to untie you." He stated, taking out his knife.

"Why?" Carl asked nervously.

"You're going to suck me off." Ron stated with a smirk. 

Carl stared at him in shock as he began to cut his bounds. "Please don't make me do this." He begged.

"Why do you whine so much?" Ron asked. "By the way," He stopped cutting and stared into his eyes, "If you try anything... I WILL kill you."

Carl gulped as he started cutting again.

When his hands were free he rubbed at the marks on his wrists and glanced up and Ron. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll teach you." Ron replied, pulling down his pants and underwear, exposing his considerable length.

Carl looked away from embarrassment and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic. Now, what do you think you do first?" He asked, the answer pretty obvious.

"Put... My mouth..." Carl stated quietly.

"Don't tell me, do it." He snapped.

Carl slowly placed his mouth over Ron's dick, making Ron grin. 

He suddenly felt the gun against the back of his head. Ron was holding it against him.

"Remember," He smirked, "If you try anything."

Carl felt the tears stinging in his eyes but he tried to hold them back.

"The next part is simple, just suck. And use your tongue. No teeth." Ron commanded.

Carl did as told and began to suck on Ron's dick. It scared him a little when Ron moaned and pressed the gun more against Carl's head.

"Yeah— Mmm yeah— that's it," Ron moaned, thrusting his hips. "Good boy~ just like that."

Carl tasted Ron's salty precum and it made him want to vomit. He never thought he would be giving a blowjob to any guy at gunpoint, but seeing Ron's reactions to getting sucked off was pretty entertaining to him.

"Fuck." Ron smirked as Carl swirled his tongue around his tip. "Deep throat it, Carl. Deep throat it." He ordered.

Carl did as best as he could to get all of Ron's dick into his mouth without gagging. Suddenly, Ron came into his mouth and moaned his name.

Carl pulled away as the cum dripped down his chin.

"Swallow it." Ron ordered, panting.

Carl spit it onto the ground and stared up at him. "I couldn't. I don't like how it tastes—"

Ron slammed the gun against Carl's face, knocking him on his side.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it! Bitch!" He yelled.

Carl's lip busted open again and the side of his face was red. He sat up and glared at Ron.

"Fuck you." He hissed, the tears back again.

Ron pulled up his pants and glared at him.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He asked. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that again." He kicked Carl back onto the ground on the word "ever."

Carl coughed up some blood.

"You're pathetic." He snapped. "Get back agaisng the railing."

Carl sat up slowly, his hair covering his eyes. "I hate you."

Ron stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I hate you!" Carl screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks like a river.

Ron was in shock.

"I wanna go home!" He sobbed, staring at Ron with pleading eyes. "I wanna see my dad, and Michonne, and Daryl, and Glenn, and—"

"Stop talking!" Ron ordered, raising the gun. "Against the railing. Now."

Carl moved slowly towards the railing and wiped his eyes, but he still couldn't stop crying.

Ron knelt beside him and tied him agaisng the railing again. "You don't hate me."

Carl shook his head and stared at the ceiling as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes, I do."

Pissed off, he yanked the bandage off Carl's leg and stuck his finger into the bullet hole. Carl screamed in agony and pulled against his bondages.

"No, you don't!" Ron yelled, taking his finger out. 

Carl hung his head and panted, more tears falling.

Ron grabbed Carl's face with his other hand and made him stare at him. He stuck his bloody finger into Carl's mouth and held it in there, making Carl suck on his own blood.

He grinned. "You can't hate me."

Carl bit down on Ron's finger and he yelped, smacking Carl across the face.

"Piece of shit!" He yelled, standing up and going to the other side of the room. 

Carl stared at him and spit out the blood.

Ron watched him and rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'm gonna make you scream my name."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank June, who commented on the last chapter, for contributing with her idea! Heh, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kinda a long one.. Leave a comment if there's something I should improve on or you wanna see, thank you.

The next day, Rick gathered his group to go out and search for Carl again.

Michonne, Daryl, and Glenn all waited by the wall for Rick to join them as he left Judith with Jessie.

"Rick," Jessie stopped him before he left her house. "I need you to promise me something."

Rick turned to her.

"Please, don't kill Ron." Jessie begged. 

Rick froze. "Jessie, if he was the one who took Carl—"

Jessie shook her head. "He's just a kid. He's probably scared. Just as scared as Carl. He's not Pete. Don't just shoot him."

He stared in shock at her before forcing a comforting smile. "I will try my best to bring back your son, alive."

Jessie smiled and wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you."

He nodded and headed towards the gate.

"Alright, we'll split up into two groups." He stated. "Me and Michonne will take the east. Glenn, you and Daryl search the west."

Glenn nodded.

"If you find anything, walkie us." He stated. "If you get into trouble, shoot a flare."

"How many flares we got?" Daryl asked.

"Only one in each pistol, so use them wisely." He replied.

"Be careful." Glenn said, putting his gun on his shoulder.

"You too." Rick nodded. 

They split up and headed into the woods in search for the boys.

\--

When Carl opened his eyes, Ron wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the room. 

All last night, he couldn't get the final words Ron said out of his head. "I'm gonna make you scream my name" echoed through his mind and made his heart drop every time he thought about it. 

He was more afraid of Ron now than ever. Ron was becoming so much more aggressive, and he missed the boy he once played video games with. He missed Rick and he missed Judith. He missed Michonne. He missed everybody. He just wanted to go home. See them one more time, if anything.

Suddenly, Ron walked back into the room carrying a few cans.

"Look who's finally awake." He said, walking over to Carl. "You hungry?"

"No." Carl replied quietly. He was extremely hungry, but he didn't want anything from Ron.

"C'mon, Carl." Ron sighed, kneeling beside him. "You gotta eat."

Carl didn't reply. He just watched Ron cautiously as Ron opened one of the cans with his knife.

"You like pudding?" Ron asked, tilting his head slightly.

Memories of the time he ate the 114 ounces of pudding came back and he wanted to cry. Back then he was trying to prove to Rick he didn't need him before he realized he couldn't make it on his own. And now, Carl needed him more than ever.

"I asked you a question, Carl." Ron sounded irritated.

"I'm not hungry, okay? You eat it." Carl huffed.

Ron laughed slightly and rolled his eyes. "You're such a little bitch, you know that?"

Carl didn't care what Ron thought of him. At least HE wasn't a pervert.

Ron stuck his fingers into the can and scooped some of the chocolate pudding out, holding it up to Carl's face.

"Open." He ordered.

Carl shook his head. "I'm not—"

Ron took the opportunity to shove his fingers into Carl's mouth, feeding him the pudding.

"There you go. Good boy." Ron teased, smirking at the young boy. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Carl's mouth and admired his prisoner. There was pudding around Carl's mouth and Ron ran his fingers over it, licking it off his own fingers as Carl glared at him.

"What's the matter? Don't like pud—" before he could finish, Carl spit the pudding on Ron's face.

He dropped the can in disgust and wiped his face slowly. 

"You piece of shit!" He exclaimed, raising his hand to strike the smaller boy who turned his head away and closed his eyes, waiting for the slap. Ron lowered his hand and shook his head. "When will you learn?"

Carl gulped. He knew he shouldn't have spit on Ron but he couldn't take the smug expressions Ron was making. He didn't want him to think he had complete control over him. And most importantly, he didn't want to get turned on. 

"If you think that disobeying me like this is going to get you a shot out of here you're certainly mistaken." Ron stated, walking to the other side of the room and placing the cans down with his other stuff. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He smirked, taking out his knife again and walking back over to him.

Carl shifted uncomfortably, observing Ron intently as he knelt beside him again, slicing his restraints.

"Don't move." Ron demanded, pressing the blade against his neck once Carl's arms were free.

"Ron... Whatever you're going to do, please, don't." Carl begged, his voice shaking.

"Pleading gets you nowhere." Ron replied. "Now puts your arms in your lap, slowly."

Carl did as told, not like he had much of a choice with the blade brushing against his skin.

Ron retied Carl's hands there then tied his ankles together. Carl gulped, the blade making a small cut on his neck.

"You're so disobedient. I can't ask you to do ONE thing, can't I Carl?" Ron sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Carl asked nervously.

"I want you to behave. Can you do that?" He asked.

Carl glared at him. "Why should I do anything you say? Whether or not I listen to you you're just gonna kill me."

Ron rolled his eyes, taking the knife away from Carl's neck and sitting in a more comfortable position with his legs extended on the floor. 

"Lie on your stomach on my thighs." He ordered.

"No." Carl replied.

Ron was getting so frustrated with Carl he was beginning to get a headache. He hated hearing that word come out of the younger boys mouth and he wanted to beat him senseless every time he said it.

"It wasn't a question." He stated, biting his lip. "Just do it."

Carl shook his head. "No, Ron. No."

"Fucker!" Ron shouted, yanking Carl by his hair onto his stomach.

"Let me go!" Carl exclaimed, fighting against Ron. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ron wouldn't take this shit from Carl anymore. "Enough!" He raised his hand and smacked it against Carl's ass. 

Carl stopped struggling and stared at him in shock. "Did you just spank me?" He sounded disgusted.

"Obviously slapping you, punching you, and kicking you has little to no effect. You've been a very naughty boy, Carl." Ron stated. "This is for spitting in my face!" 

He slapped Carl's ass again, making Carl bite his lip and close his eyes. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Hm? Did you like that?" Ron asked, a small smile spreading across his face. 

Carl's face heated up with embarrassment and he quickly shook his head. "Are you high? Of course I didn't! Let go of me!"

"This is for back talking me!" Ron hissed, slapping him again.

He bit his lip again, hiding his red face against Ron's legs. 

"See that? You did like it. You kinky bastard." Ron smirked.

"I'm kinky?! You're the one who made me suck your dick!" Carl exclaimed, anger filling him.

"What did I say about back talking me?" Ron asked.

Carl bit his lip, expecting another slap, but nothing came until Ron hooked his fingers into Carl's pants and boxers, pulling them down and exposing his pale ass.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Slut!" Ron yelled, slapping his bare ass.

Carl flung his head back and moaned.

"You like that? Naughty little whore." Ron grinned, squeezing Carl's ass.

"Fuck off—" Carl grunted before receiving another smack.

"Now you're talking back just to get spanked, aren't you? You horny little bitch." Ron chuckled. 

Carl decided to keep his mouth shut that time thinking Ron can't punish him if he doesn't say anything wrong.

"Oh? Now you're being quiet?" Ron frowned. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He shouted, spanking Carl again.

"Fuck—" Carl moaned. He actually was enjoying it and he was disgusted with himself for it.

Ron smirked, stroking his hair. "You like it. Admit it."

"No." He lied, his face still flushed red.

"Liar!" Ron yelled, spanking him again.

He smiled slightly, still biting his lip trying to hold back another moan.

"Dirty whore." Ron whispered before spanking him again.

He couldn't help but let a loud moan escape his lips, instantly regretting Ron see how he felt about it. 

"Ooh. So you DO like it." Ron smirked. "Want more?"

Before Carl could deny Ron's offer, even though he did want more, Ron began spanking Carl harder and harder repeatedly until Carl's ass was as red as his face.

"R-Ron... Stop." Carl begged, biting so hard in his lip he almost drew blood. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted, spanking him again.

"I... I'm sorry." He sighed.

"That's right." Ron replied, staring at the panting boy. 

He looked like he was in pain, but not because Ron was hurting him, he wanted to be relieved of the pleasure. Or in other words, he wanted to come.

"Carl, are you hard?" Ron asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice at the fact he was finally making the younger boy like what he was doing to him.

"N-No..." Carl lied, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"What did I say about lying?!" Ron spanked him again and Carl moaned loudly.

"S-Sorry, Ron." He sighed. 

"Now, let's see..." Ron grinned, grabbing a fist full of Carl's hair and pulling him onto his back, revealing his slightly erect cock.

Carl looked away from shame.

"Would you look at that." Ron laughed. "Fucking bitch got hard from a little spanking! Tell me something, sweetie," 

Carl got chills as Ron leaned closer towards his ear.

"Did your daddy spank you, too, when you were a bad boy?" He smirked, grabbing Carl's erect penis and squeezing it in his hand.

Carl jumped and closed his eyes. He just wanted it to be over already, but Ron was having too much fun.

"Remember what I told you last night?" Ron asked, pressing his thumb on the tip of Carl's cock.

Carl bit his lip again, trying to ignore what Ron was doing to him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction he desired.

"I'm talking to you." Ron growled.

Carl didn't want another punishment so he slowly replied. "You... You said that you'd make me scream your name..."

"That's right." Ron grinned. "And I am a man of my word."

Carl's heart sped up and he began to struggle against the restraints. 

"Ron, DON'T do this!" He shouted, thrashing on Ron's lap.

"Don't pretend you don't want it." Ron rolled his eyes, squeezing Carl's cock again.

"STOP." Carl exclaimed, closing his eyes tightly. "Please stop touching me! I don't want it, Ron! I DON'T!" 

Ron was starting to get angry. More like furious with the reluctant boy. He began to wonder why he didn't just kill him.

"You're a virgin, right?" He asked, moving Carl onto the floor and straddling his waist.

Carl didn't reply. He started hyperventilating as Ron lifted up his shirt and licked his chest.

"What's the matter? You're still hard, Carl. You can't deny you're enjoying this." Ron smirked, grabbing Carl's cock again. 

Carl arched his back and turned his head, refusing to face his captor.

"I'll make it feel good." Ron cooed, kissing his collarbone.

"No, you won't." Carl replied, shaking his head.

"He speaks." Ron sounded amused.

Carl shut his mouth and watched as Ron undid his belt, just like the night before. He removed his pants but remained in his boxers as he made a trail of spit down Carl's stomach to his cock.

"Want me to show you how to properly suck a dick?" Ron smirked.

Carl stared at him nervously. "No— Ron, don't—"

Obviously, Ron ignored him and placed his mouth over Carl's already hard penis. Carl jerked his head back and moaned loudly. Never had he felt anything so good down there.

Ron noticed that Carl was starting to enjoy himself and that only made him more excited. He worked on Carl's cock, sucking on it while bobbing his head up and down.

Carl didn't even realize a small grin spread across his face for a brief minute. The pleasure he was feeling was unbelievable. He never would've imagined Ron's mouth felt so good down there.

He was on the verge of coming when Ron stopped and wiped his mouth, spit dripping down his chin.

"Don't come. Not yet." He ordered.

Carl opened his eyes. "Wh-Why? I can't hold it in much longer..."

"I said I'd make you scream my name." He stated, sticking a finger in his mouth. "Besides, I still haven't fucked you."

Carl gulped as he watched Ron slobber on his finger before he raised Carl's legs and stuck his finger inside his ass.

Carl groaned, he didn't like the feeling of something inside him.

"Shit, man. You're tight as hell." Ron said, sticking another finger inside the boy. "Mm, it's warm in there."

"Fuck, Ron, stop." Carl grunted. "It hurts."

"It'll feel good in a minute." Ron replied, sticking another finger inside. He felt Carl's ass clench and tighten and he smiled slightly. "You gotta relax or it'll never feel good."

"I can't!" Carl yelled, shutting his eyes again. "It hurts!"

Ron rolled his eyes. It seemed like he was doing that a lot when he was with him.

"Shhh." He whispered, opening Carl's hole.

Carl flinched at the sudden pain before Ron pulled his fingers out and yanked down his boxers.

Carl instantly screamed when Ron pushed his hard cock inside him. 

"Relax." Ron ordered, thrusting slowly to make Carl's pain more bareable for him.

"Take it out!" Carl yelled. "Please, Ron, take it out!"

Ron wish that he gagged Carl so he would just shut up. He was getting so tired of him always complaining. Maybe after he fucked him he would put a bullet in his brain. 

Ron didn't realize that when he was thinking about how annoying Carl was, he was getting more aggressive, until Carl's grunts turned into another scream.

"Fuck—R-Ron! It hurts!" Tears were forming in the boys eyes. "Stop! Ron, please!"

Ron shook his head, thrusting even harder now. He didn't care about giving Carl pleasure anymore. He didn't even care that Carl's penis was becoming less erect. 

If Carl's mouth was gagged, or better yet sown shut, the sex would be pretty good for Ron. Carl's ass felt amazing. He was so warm and soft, Ron wished he stuck his tongue in there before he stuck his dick in. He also thought the boy himself was pretty sexy to look at. Even when he sobbed he was still beautiful. The sounds Carl made, even when he was in pain, were extremely amusing and sexy to Ron. Honestly, everything about Carl turned him. Except for how much he whined.

Carl arched his back as he tried to hold back the tears. "Oh my god— It feels like you're tearing me apart—"

"Every time you talk you make me less hard." Ron stated, jerking his hips harder.

"Then just fucking stop!" Carl begged, a tear escaping one of his eyes.

"Just shut up!" Ron yelled, digging his fingernails into Carl's thighs as he nearly reached his point.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to make Carl scream his name. The young boy was just too afraid of him. Maybe he did really hate him. Not like it mattered anyways, he made up his mind. After he came he was going to kill him.

"Fuck..." He moaned, "Mmm... Carl— FUCK!" He came inside the younger boy making him scream again at the strange feeling.

As he pulled his dick out he felt the boys ass twitch. 

He lied down on his back and panted as he regained his breath. He looked up at Carl who was crying and trying to pull his pants up. There was a mix of cum and blood dripping out of his asshole and Ron suddenly felt bad. He didn't realize he was going THAT hard in him that he made him bleed.

He couldn't feel sympathy for the boy, though. He couldn't let himself get weak for him. 

As he pulled up his pants and boxers, looking at the crying mess he realized he would never be able to go home again. Even if he wanted to let Carl live, he knew he couldn't. They could never return to Alexandria, not after what he just did. 

He stood up and grabbed his knife that was lying beside his belt. 

Carl looked up at him as he came towards him with the knife.

"Wh... What are you doing?" He asked, inching away from the boy gripping the blade.

"I've had enough of you." Ron stated, kneeling beside the terrified boy.

"W-Wait!" Carl begged, sheilding his face as Ron slashed the knife at him.

The blade sliced the ropes that bound his wrists together, not completely cutting through them.

Frantically, Carl scrambled to his knees before Ron yanked him back by his hair and tried to slit his throat. Carl jerked his head to the side and elbowed Ron's face. The blade slashed Carl's cheek.

"Carl!" Ron held his nose in pain.

Carl quickly got to his feet and began to hop towards the exit, but Ron got up and slammed him against the door.

"Ron, please don't kill me!" Carl begged, sobbing hysterically. "You've beaten me and raped me— haven't you had enough?!"

"I've had enough of your shit." Ron replied, pressing the tip of the knife against Carl's neck. "Goodbye, Carl."

Carl's eyes widened and he slammed into Ron, knocking him on his ass before he could slit Carl's throat. 

Carl quickly grabbed the knife and started slicing at the ropes on his feet as Ron tried to make sense of what just happened. He touched his forehead and realized there was a lot of blood from Carl smashing into him. Before he could even try to take the knife from Carl, the boy broke free and sprinted for the door, even though his hands were still bound. 

Before he reached the door he fell to the ground. He forgot about the bullet wound from Ron and put too much pressure on that leg.

"Carl! Stop!" Ron yelled, struggling to steadily get up.

Carl ignored him and got up, limping out the door.

"Dad!" He screamed as loud as he could. "Dad! Help me! Dad, I'm over here!"

Ron had to act fast if he wanted to stop Carl. He knew he should've gone for his gun in the first place, but he wanted to watch Carl bleed out on the floor. He imagined it would be hot.

He went over to his gun and checked to make sure he still had his two bullets. When he was sure he was all set, he sprinted after the bleeding, limping boy in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL chapter. It's short and not very exciting... Sorry bout that lmao I wasn't sure how to end it. Thank you for reading and all the positive feedback (up until this chapter probably haha) I hope the ending isn't too shitty!

Rick knew they were running out of time. It would be a miracle if Ron still kept Carl alive.

He was glad Michonne was with him. He could hardly concentrate, he was panicking so much, and everything seemed so unclear. This wasn't like trying to go after anyone else this was his SON. His boy who was with him since the beginning. The only actual memory he had left of Lori and life before. (He was starting to think Judith wasn't his kid).

He was worried about what would happen if he found both Carl and Ron alive together. He promised Jessie he wouldn't kill Ron, but what if he had a gun to Carl's head? He would have to shoot him— but how would he explain that to Jessie? Everything was so confusing and frustrating he just wanted to find his son and go back home.

Michonne saw Ricks concern and reassured him when they slowed down.

"It's okay, we'll find them." She stated.

Rick nodded. "I know... I know we will."

\--

Carl was running as fast as he could without collapsing due to his leg again. He was praying that he wouldn't run into any walkers and he would find his dad before Ron found him.

He knew Ron was close so he probably shouldn't have kept yelling out for his dad but he was so afraid of Ron catching and killing him. His dad was his only chance.

He ran off a small ledge and when he landed on the ground he fell abruptly from the pressure in his injured leg and dropped the knife.

His heart pounded as he looked around to see if Ron was coming up behind him as he searched for the knife. 

He grabbed the blade and quickly cut through the ropes on his hands. When he looked up he saw Rick and Michonne off in the distance. They were about 3 miles away and Carl prayed they could hear him.

He screamed at the top of his lungs for his dad, tears streaming down his cheeks as he realized how close yet how far he was.

His scream was cut short by the sound of a cocking gun. He froze and turned around slowly to see Ron standing there, aiming the gun at his head.

"Don't move." Ron ordered, putting his finger on the trigger.

Carl started shaking and he felt like he was going to pass out. "Please, Ron. You don't have to kill me."

"Yes, I do, Carl. You don't understand. You don't." Ron stated. "I can't go back. Not after what I did to you. Not after I..."

Carl shook his head, staring at the ground. 

"Do you have any idea what your dad would do to me?" Ron asked.

"My dad wouldn't kill you. I... I wouldn't let him." Carl replied, looking back up at him. 

"Even if he didn't, my mom would hate me. Her and Sam, they would... they would never talk to me again." A tear escaped Ron's eye.

"We've all done things we regret—"

"Carl, I RAPED you!" Ron shouted. He stared at Carl who closed his mouth, unsure how to reply. "You know what the worst part is?"

Carl gulped.

"I'd do it again." Ron stated. "I want to." 

Carl was about to reply when he noticed a herd of walkers coming towards them from both sides. 

"Ron—" he began.

"Stop. There's nothing you can say to stop me." Ron said, shaking his head. 

"No, Ron, there's—" Carl was once again cut off by Ron.

"Just shut up!" Ron yelled, not realizing the walkers coming up besides them.

Carl looked around frantically once Ron yelled and lowered his voice.

"Ron, you have to—" 

"Carl, why can't you just shut up?!" Ron shouted before a walker came up behind him.

He turned quickly, struggling with the walker and aimlessly firing the gun. Carl watched nervously, unsure how to help, before the walker bit down on Ron's wrist.

Ron screamed and yanked his arm away from the walker, falling down the small ledge.

Carl stared in shock then ran over and stabbed the walker before it took another bite out of Ron.

"Fuck! Shit!" Ron cried, staring at the bite.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Carl yelled, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him up.

More walkers came towards them and Carl avoided as many as he could. He pushed against some of them, knocking them to the ground and out of their way. He tried stabbing the ones that got close but one of them got a little too close...

All Carl cared about was getting Ron to safety. He knew Rick must have heard them so he would be able to find them. Whether it was his scream, the gun shot, or Ron's scream, Rick would be coming.

Carl brought Ron ran back to the burnt house and slammed the door shut. 

They could hear the walkers coming towards the door and banging on it. There were a lot. 

He secured the door and knelt beside Ron who was panting on the floor, holding his wrist in pain.

"I'm gonna need to cut it off, give me your belt." Carl stated.

"No." Ron replied.

"What? If I don't use the belt you'll bleed to death—" Carl began.

"I don't care about the belt, Carl." Ron stated. 

"I have to cut it off. You'll die." Carl said sternly.

"I know." Ron sighed. "Just leave me. Go to your dad."

"Ron... I'm not leaving you. I can still save you—"

"Carl, enough." Ron said, teary eyed. "I would've killed you, you know. Why do you care?"

Carl caressed Ron's cheek and passionately kissed him, and Ron kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Carl's head before breaking the kiss and staring into his blue eyes.

He was confused and shocked about what Carl had just done, but he didn't care. He enjoyed every second of Carl's mouth on his.

"Please. Let me help you." Carl begged.

Ron smiled. "I... I think... I think I love you." He whispered.

Before Carl could reply, Ron shot himself in the head with the last bullet in his gun.

His blood splattered onto Carl's face and the younger boys jaw dropped, unable to comprehend what just happened. He was holding Ron in his arms as tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief.

"No... No." Carl said, his lip quivering. "Ron... No. No." He couldn't help but cry over Ron's dead body. 

He wasn't sure why he was so upset. He didn't even know why he kissed him. After all, for the past few days Ron did nothing but abuse him. Ron was right, if he didn't get bit he would have killed Carl, maybe even rape him again.

Suddenly, Carl heard gunshots coming from outside the house. His heart raced as he heard the walkers moan and then their silence. There was a loud banging on the door before it burst open.

Rick and Michonne came running in. Ricks gun was up and ready and Michonne had her sword out. Carl jumped, turning to face them nervously.

"Carl!" Rick exclaimed, running over to his son.

"Dad!" Carl sobbed, standing up to be embraced by Rick's arms.

Michonne smiled as they hugged, taking out her walkie. "Glenn, Daryl, we found him. We're coming home."

"Thank god you're okay!" Rick smiled, kissing Carl's forehead.

Carl remained silent as Rick pulled away from the hug and slowly looked at his hand. There was blood on his fingers from where he touched Carl's side during the hug. 

Rick looked up at the crying boy who refused to look in his eyes.

"No..." Rick said, shaking his head. "No..."

Michonne's smile faded as she turned Carl to see his side. "Let me see it."

"I'm sorry." Carl whispered, more tears falling off his cheeks. "I tried to save Ron but instead we both got bit. I'm so sorry Dad. I don't want to leave you."

Rick continued to shake his head as tears poured down his face too.

"It's not your fault." Michonne replied, putting her hand on Carl's shoulder, her lip quivering. "You're a brave kid."

"He raped me." Carl stated, the tears still falling.

Ricks eyes widened and he stared at Ron's corpse in shock.

"And he was gonna kill me." He added, shaking his head. "I'm not brave. I'm pathetic."

"Oh, Carl." Michonne said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." 

Carl wiped his eyes and looked up at Rick.

"Give me the gun. I can do it." He said, putting out his hand.

"Carl... No..." Rick whimpered.

"Dad, I have to do this." Carl stated. "Please."

Rick shook his head. "Don't... Don't you wanna go back to Alexandria? See your... See your home? One last time?" 

Another tear dropped down Carl's face. "I don't have enough time. And I... I can't face Jessie. How am I supposed to tell her her son raped me? Shot me? Tried to kill me?"

Rick stared at the ground. "I... I'll tell her while you—"

"Dad, stop." Carl sighed, his lip quivering. "I have to do this."

"No!" Rick yelled, shaking his head again. "No! Carl, no! You're still just a kid... Still my little boy. It's not your time... Not yet-"

"Rick—" Michonne said, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "You have to let him go. There's nothing... There's nothing we can do."

Tears streamed down Ricks cheeks as he shakily handed Carl the gun.

"I love you, Dad." Carl said, cocking the pistol and smiling at Michonne. "Take care of him."

Michonne nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks too.

Carl turned around so he wasn't facing the people who loved him as he took a deep breath, sticking the gun in his mouth. He placed his finger on the trigger and closed his eyes. His hand was shaking as he squeezed down on the trigger.

His whole world turning to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so that's the end! Killed them both HAHA! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the positive feedback (up until this chapter probably).
> 
> I'll probably start another rarl fic soon so comment what you'd like to see? Thank you!


End file.
